Desde el más allá
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Elisa y Arsene Pruett comparten una historia en pleno día de muertos. Aprenderán que para el amor no existen barreras. El pasado, presente y futuro se unen en éste one shot especial. Universo de Transformers Unlimited.


**Buen día a todos, dependiendo del horario en que estén leyendo: Feliz Halloween (para los lectores que celebren esta tradición, como a su vez Feliz Día de Muertos. Este es un one shot especial con motivo a estas festividades.**

**Pequeñas aclaraciones:**

**Ésta historia puede considerarse como la unión de los tres fics del universo unlimited (Crónicas, de Cybertron, De la Tierra a Cybertron y Transformers Unlimited) en donde pasado, presente y futuro se unen.**

**Estará ambientada en un contexto propio, para ser exactos; dentro del ambiente del sureste mexicano (Chiapas). Algunas historias se centran en Halloween; desde mi perspectiva considero que también se pueden contar historias desde otra perspectiva sin tener que llegar a los sustos.**

**Los relatos tienen tendencia al Pricee (Optimus x Arcee) aunque más han sido Pricee centrados en OC's. De antemano agradezco que sus críticas sean respetuosas.**

**Porque en este mundo nos encontramos de paso; escribo este one shot con respecto a la perspectiva de la muerte, tomando en cuenta algunos elementos como las calaveritas y el quinsanto. **

**Transformers no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hasbro y Takara. Sólo soy dueña de mis Oc´s y de los nombres y caracterizaciones humanas en transformers.**

**Introducción por Elita Prime (Oc)**

Eran los tiempos en que no sabíamos nada de Deathsaurus, la "paz" reinaba en la tierra; lo digo así porque no faltan los conflictos originados por los humanos. Han pasado cuatro años de la última batalla que sostuvimos con los Breastforce. He vivido como humana por un período de dos años, ya que mis heridas tardaron en sanar; pero no por ello he descuidado mi entrenamiento. Perdón, he sido descuidada; mi nombre de combate es Elita Prime pero en mi forma humana me conocen como Elisa Pruett.

Se preguntarán ¿por qué escribo en un día tan especial y místico al mismo tiempo? Más bien lo que voy a contarles me ocurrió hace muchos años atrás y, como ven; todo el mundo celebra el Halloween. No niego que sea bonito; espero no ganarme enemigos con estas declaraciones; pero hay humanos que tienen una concepción de la muerte muy distinta al de mi hogar (tanto cybertroniano como estadounidense) y por naturaleza soy curiosa, quizás por ello me han pasado muchas situaciones en mi vida.

Es un día especial para mi pequeño hermano de cuatro años: Arsene Pruett, pero ésta vez le he preparado algo especial fuera del contexto de Jasper. Espero que mis creadores no enfaden pero creo que me entienden.

_**TRANSFORMERS UNLIMITED**_

_**Desde el más allá**_

En algún lugar de México, por éstas fechas las personas se reúnen en los panteones para arreglar las diferentes capillas y lápidas; como a su vez, en algunos hogares acostumbran a poner ofrendas y altares. México, al igual que otros países que comparten raíces precolombinas se caracterizan por creer en la vida más allá de la muerte. Una tradición como el día de muertos que combina la fiesta y el encuentro con nuestros seres que han abandonado éste mundo.

Todos los niños se han disfrazado y van hacia las casas pidiendo su "calaverita" o "quinsanto", el equivalente gringo a "dulce o travesura". Como es de esperarse, las tradiciones de otros países nos han alcanzado y ahora vemos a vampiros y brujas, zombies y monstruos en este día de muertos.

-¡Qué viva la tía!

-¡Qué se muera la tía!

Se escuchaba el grito de los niños que pedían dulces en las calles; sin embargo; llamaban la atención dos personajes cuyos disfraces parecían estar un poco "fuera de lugar": La primera era una joven de veintidós años quien vestía como la "catrina" (un personaje femenino en forma de esqueleto ataviada de un vestido folklórico y un sombrero con flores al estilo de la moda de Porfirio Díaz) y un pequeño vestido de charro con un sombrero gigantesco, caracterizado como un esqueleto.

-Elisa, me puedes decir ¿por qué dicen "que viva la tía, o que se muera la tía"? –preguntó con ingenuidad el pequeño charro.

-Porque en este lugar se acostumbra decir eso cuando los niños reciben o no reciben dulces. –Sonrió dulcemente la catrina.

-¡Vaya! –dijo Arsene con cierta molestia- A mí me gusta más el dulce o truco y podría disfrazarme de Papá o del Tío Bee. ¿pero por qué de charro?

-Te ves curioso así Arsene, del famoso sombreron.

-Me hubieras permitido disfrazarme de Drácula o de hombre lobo de a perdida. –Decía el pequeño teniendo un puchero en su cara.

-Quiero mostrarte algo, después de todo ya tienes llena tu bolsa de dulces, es algo especial. –Sonrío la joven.

Los dos hermanos caminaban en medio de las calles y decidieron trasladarse al panteón. En ese lugar la gente llevaba sus flores y velas, como a su vez había un altar con flores de cempaxúchitl, dulces tradicionales. Veían diversidad de colores. El altar contaba con ciertos escalones.

El pequeño Arsene abría los ojos con cierta sorpresa ya que era la primera vez que veía algo así.

-No sé qué tienen las flores llorona, las flores del camposanto… - Cantaba Elisa de forma baja.

-Pensé que solamente cantabas en inglés. –Expresó con cierto asombro el pequeño.

-Los humanos tienen muchas formas de comunicarse y expresar los sentimientos. Por nuestra "naturaleza" conocemos los idiomas de éste planeta (aunque el japonés es costoso como el ruso). Esta canción es tradicional de éste país.

-Según lo que me han enseñado los tíos, al igual que nuestros creadores es que muchos conservan elementos de sus tátara tátara tátara abuelos.

-Es más complejo Arsene.

-Me gustaría que los humanos pudieran ver a sus seres queridos así como nosotros podemos ver a la tía Elita One, al abuelo alpha y a todos nuestros amigos que se han "morido".

Elisa escucha la frase del pequeño y se le ocurre algo.

-Y hablando de ello, quiero contarte algo que me pasó cuando tenía tu edad. –Respondió la joven en tono animado.

-¿Lograste ver algún fantasma? –Preguntó curiosamente el pequeño.

-Algo así. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

**La primer aventura de Elita Prime**

En la base Omega Uno, se encontraban tres pequeños pintando, dos de ellos eran sparklings quienes estaban en su modo humano, como a su vez el pequeño Yukio Darby que se dedicaba a rayar los libros.

-Yuki va a terminar los crayones. –Mencionó Neil Soundbee.

-El tío Bee al igual que nuestros tíos humanos nos dicen que le tengamos paciencia ya que es el más pequeño de nosotros. –Expresó una pequeña pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no nos llevaron con ellos?-Expresó con un puchero Soundbee.

-Ya sabes cómo son, y yo que quería ver algún incendio de cerca o un bombardeo; pero no se puede. –Dijo la pequeña Elisa lamentándose.

Yukio Darby miraba a sus dos compañeritos de juego, aunque él todavía le costaba un poco hablar entendía lo que ellos decían.

-Muy bien pequeños es hora de que tengan su recarga. –Expresó un mech verde con cierta amabilidad mientras levantaba con facilidad a los tres pequeños.

-¿Es necesario tío Bulkhead? –Dijeron Elisa y Soundbee al unísono.

-Lo es, ya que después van a ir a jugar las herramientas del viejo Ratchet y como siempre pago los platos rotos. –Dijo con cierto lamento Bulkhead.

El mech llevaba a los pequeños a su dormitorio, ya que él le correspondía ser el "niñero". Delicadamente deposita a los tres pequeños en su hiper cama. Bulkhead se entretenía con los pequeños haciéndoles muecas y gestos graciosos. Ellos reían sin parar.

Poco a poco el cansancio los fue venciendo, Bulkhead se retiró de forma silenciosa dejando a los tres que soñaran profundamente. Sin embargo, no contaba que alguien de ellos se despertaría de su recarga: la pequeña Elisa.

-Soundbee, despierta. –Habló en voz baja.

Los dos pequeños estaban en la recarga, sin embargo, siendo muy cuidadosa, se bajó de la hyper cama y salió fuera de la habitación. De forma sigilosa, se trasladó a su habitación que compartía con su madre (Arcee) y sacando de unos armarios se colocó su disfraz de Optimus Prime y con su espada de madera, se disponía a explorar la base.

-Mi nombre es Elita "Pime", soy la hija de Optimus Pime y mi misión será entrar a la "habitación prohibida".

La habitación "prohibida" era el dormitorio de Optimus Prime. Después del sacrificio del Prime en Cybertron, los miembros del equipo decidieron que "nadie" ocupara el dormitorio de Optimus como señal de respeto.

Pero como dice el dicho: "La curiosidad mató al gato".

**Dos dimensiones**

Elisa se dirigía de puntillas a la habitación prohibida, por su estatura no alcanzaba el "cerrojo electrónico", sin embargo utilizando su espada de madera logró que las puertas del dormitorio se abrieran. Todo estaba oscuro.

-Soy la hija de un "Pime" –Dijo la pequeña tragando saliva.

Poco a poco iba entrando a la habitación, llevaba su espada en frente por cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, la pequeña se asustó cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, no pudo evitar la sensación de grita.

-¡Enciendan la luz! –gritó la pequeña.

La habitación empezaba a iluminarse. Elisa empieza a tranquilizarse y observa varios objetos, sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la hyper cama ya que era un poco más grande. Con mucha dificultad logró subirse y como cualquier pequeño empezó a brincar en ella.

Elisa movía la espada en señal de combate.

-¡Muy bien Starscream y "Megaton", "peparense" a luchar conmigo! –Expresó entusiasmada Elisa.

Sin embargo en un pequeño descuido, la pequeña caería de la hyper cama de forma violenta. Elisa grita y cierra los ojos por instinto y repentinamente observa que alguien la toma de la espalda y la levanta.

Ella empieza abrir sus ojos de forma lenta y observa que quien la tiene sujeta es una femme de color rosa que emitía un brillo especial.

-Muchas gracias –Dijo tímidamente Elisa- pero ¿quién eres tú?

-Has crecido mucho Elita, mi nombre es Elita One.

-¿Te llamas como yo? –mientras que la niña observaba con cierto asombro a la femme.

-Eres muy pequeña para comprender lo que sucede, pero yo fui la maestra de tu mami y la novia de tu papi.

-¿Entonces vas a vengarte de mi mamá porque te quitó tu novio?-La cara de Elisa estaba entre asustada y triste.

-No pequeña, yo no haría eso. –Expresó la femme con una sonrisa mientras sentaba a la pequeña en la hyper cama- Verás: hoy pedí permiso para venir a este mundo y conocerte un poco más. Sin embargo no vine sola. De hecho el dueño de la habitación está aquí.

-¿En serio? ¡Quiero conocerlo! –Expresó con alegría la pequeña.

De forma inmediata una pequeña luz salió de la habitación, se acercó con mucho cuidado al rostro de la pequeña, posteriormente se alejó a una cierta distancia, como a su vez empezó a tomar forma: Optimus Prime estaba presente.

-¡Hola mi pequeña sparkling! –Dijo el Prime animado.

-¡Papí! –gritó alegremente la pequeña mientras era abrazada por su creador. –Te dieron permiso de venir.

-En cierta parte, ya que Elita y yo tuvimos que "abandonar" nuestros deberes porque corrías peligro. –Explicaba Prime con una voz dulce.

-Entonces, ¿allá en el cielo Elita es tu novia? –Expresó un poco triste.

-Tranquila pequeña, Tu papi ama mucho a tu mami, sin embargo aunque él está en un lugar muy ajeno, tenemos la responsabilidad de mantener a Cybertron en orden. Lo que sí es cierto es que tu mami me quiso mucho y hasta la fecha me quiere. –Expresó Elita One.

-Eres muy linda Elita One, cuida a mi papi, y dile a los señores que te dieron permiso que a mi papi lo dejen venir más seguido.

La femme entrega a la pequeña Elita en los brazos de su padre, desapareciendo ante la presencia de ellos.

-¿Por qué se fue papi? –Expresó la pequeña.

-Más bien se adelantó, yo me quedaré un rato más; pero hay algo que quiero entregarte: sé que eres curiosa y en la parte alta del estante tengo una caja especial. ¿Estás lista para enfrentar las alturas?

La pequeña era abrazada por el Prime y la elevaba a cierta altura. Elisa estaba emocionada, tenía a su padre en este día, como a su vez observa una pequeña caja rectangular. Los dos vuelven a sentarse en la hyper cama, aunque el Prime tenía sentada a su hija en sus piernas.

-Te extrañado mucho pequeña sparkling, como a su vez a tus tíos y especialmente a tu madre.

-Ella en ocasiones llora en silencio, pero yo hago que no me doy cuenta pero cuando me ve sonríe y me dice que me parezco a ti.

-Aunque no me veas mi pequeña, siempre estoy a tu lado, no tienes por qué sentirte triste. Elita One vive en ti ya que su recuerdo no ha muerto, como a su vez yo vivo en ti, pequeña Elita. El amor no tiene barreras.

-Papi, quédate para que mamá te vea. –Dijo la pequeña Elisa haciendo un puchero.

-Mira –Dijo el Prime entre la voz entrecortada – ¿Qué te parece si platico contigo hasta que caigas en recarga?

-Quiero quedarme aquí. Te amo papi.

El Prime y su creación mantenían una pequeña plática, sin embargo la pequeña Elisa había caído en la recarga, ella abrazaba la pequeña caja, como a su vez el Prime se despedía de ella con un beso en la frente.

Sin embargo, Bulkhead estaba preocupado ya que había entrado a su dormitorio y no había encontrado a la pequeña, decide buscarlo por las habitaciones disponibles. Arcee y Bumblebee regresaban de una misión. El mech verde le platicaba lo ocurrido.

-¿Ya buscaste en todas las habitaciones? –preguntó Bee preocupado.

-En todas a las que tenemos acceso. –Respondió Bulkhead.

-Creo que no hemos buscado en todas. –Expresó Arcee.

Los tres mecanismos se dirigen hacia la habitación de Optimus. Las puertas se abren y descubren que la pequeña Elisa se encuentra dormida abrazando una pequeña caja.

-¡Gracias Primus que no pasó a mayores! –Respondió Bulkhead emitiendo un suspiro.

Arcee se sienta en la hyper cama haciendo una pequeña caricia a su hija.

-Creo que madre e hija necesitan su espacio. – Habló Bee en voz baja.

Los dos mech abandonan la habitación.

La niña poco a poco va abriendo los ojos y descubre que su madre se encuentra a su lado, de inmediato decide transformarse en su modo protoforma en color grisáceo.

-Mami: Papá y Elita One estuvieron conmigo hoy. –Respondió con la mayor sencillez la pequeña. -¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-No pequeña, estoy feliz porque sé que ellos no te dejaran sola. –Decía la femme con lágrimas en sus ópticos.

La pequeña Elita empieza a abrir la caja y se da cuenta que hay varias fotografías de varios mecanismos como a su vez encuentra una que está un poco maltratada pero alcanza a distinguirla.

-Mi papá te está besando en esta foto. ¿Puedo quedármela? –Dijo entusiasmada la pequeña.

-Claro que sí, mi sparkling. Es más: Creo que esta habitación no debe estar vacía, será tu nuevo dormitorio.

-Con la condición de que me vengas a acompañar hasta que caiga en recarga.

-Prometido. –La femme hizo una pausa. – Voy a llevarte a un lugar fuera de Jasper ya que quiero que conozcas otras costumbres.

-¿Iremos a pedir dulces?

-Algo así.

**Epílogo**

-Y así fue como tuve mi primera aventura y a su vez cada dos de noviembre me gusta venir aquí. Mamá hizo esto conmigo a tu edad, ahora me toca continuar con la "tradición". –Explicó Elisa Pruett.

-¡Qué linda historia Elisa! –Expresó con alegría el pequeño. –Visitemos las tumbas te parece.

-¡Creo que no lo harán solos mis pequeños!- Expresó un hombre de cabello negro cuyos rasgos físicos eran similares al de Silvestre Stallone.

-Ahora que Arsene comprende un poco más el sentido de éste día, podremos ir juntos a "curiosear" –Indicó una mujer de cabello negro.

Al parecer todo indica que los "Pruett" tienen tiempo para conocer el modus vivendi de los humanos.

**Curiosidades: **La canción que canta Elita se llama _La llorona, _como sugerencia las invito a escucharla en la voz de Chavela Vargas.


End file.
